Wait? who's a mutant now?
by Set
Summary: Alternate Reality, someone else is a mutant and he brings two members of the current team closer together. Heavy on Scott/Jean so if you hate them don't read, if you read, please review, thanks


Legal stuff: All characters herein are owned by Marvel Comics and the animation company who produces the show. Please not that this is an alternative reality story and in no way fits in with any of the continuity of the current show. Well, at least not right now, if they decide to go with this I want royalties for my idea dammit! Anyways on with the story...  
  
Chapter 1: Surprise  
  
It was your typical Friday afternoon at Bayville High, the final bell had rung and everyone was on they're way home, or on they're way to detention in the case of the brotherhood and other trouble makers. It was never unusual for Jean Grey to stay after school on any day of the week. Jean was on various committees and in various clubs as well as active in many sports teams so it was rare for her actually not to be at school for a while after. Today, however, Jean was there just hanging out because she did not want to go back to the institute so early. She was there with her often time's ride home Duncan Matthews. Many rumors were spread around the school that they were an item but this was not entirely true. She knew that it would give Duncan the greatest of pleasures to be Jeans boyfriend and it would make sense in the social standings of things, Duncan being one of the stars of the male athletic division and Jean being on of the stars of the female side. Jean felt  
something for Duncan but for the most part it was just a close friendship between them. It was possible that the friendship could blossom into something deeper but at the moment it had not. She and Duncan were walking through the halls when she looked over and saw that his face was very red and he was sweating quite a bit.  
  
"Duncan are you okay? Your face is really red"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine Jean, I'm just going to the bathroom and wash my face okay?"  
  
"Okay I'll wait out here"  
  
Duncan walked into the bathroom and washed cold water on his face. His body felt extremely hot and he took of his shirt. As soon as his shirt was off he felt his chest expand and his muscles bulge out. He screamed as his pants began to tear at the seams, no longer able to comfortably support his body.  
  
It was Duncan's scream that startled Jean and made her run into the bathroom.  
  
"Duncan are you okay?"  
  
She gasped as she saw her friend's muscles still growing and his pants almost tearing completely.  
  
"Jean... what's happening to me?"  
"I don't know Duncan. I don't know"  
  
"I can't be one of those mutant freaks! I just can't! I'm popular, and girls like me, I just can't be a freak!"  
  
Jean was so shocked by Duncan's changes that it took awhile for the possibility of him even being a mutant to click in. But once it did she knew just where to take him.  
  
"Duncan, come with me. I'm going to take you to the Institute and the Professor will help you if he can. Oh, but you better let me drive, just in case your changes keep on happening"  
  
Duncan was crying but he nodded and handed Jean the keys to his car. She helped him up and waited for him to put his shirt on before they carefully walked to Duncan's car so no one would see the "new" him.  
  
Chapter 2: Questions  
  
Thankfully for Duncan the hallways were rather empty and he was able to get to his car without being seen by anyone. Jean drove as fast as possible back to the Institute. Once she got there she practically jumped out of the car.  
  
"Stay here Duncan, please stay here"  
  
"Okay Jean"  
  
Jean ran into the hall and began to scream  
  
"Professor! Professor where are you?"  
  
"Jean I'm right here, what's the problem"  
  
"It's Duncan... he"  
  
"Catch your breath Jean"  
  
Jean gathered herself and began again  
  
"Duncan's muscles... they just grew, out of nowhere. He might be a mutant Professor"  
  
"Does he know that we are mutants yet?"  
  
"No, I didn't tell him that just in case he wasn't. Oh Professor you have to help him"  
  
"I will Jean. Where is he now?"  
  
"He's in his car, I told him to wait in the car while I came and got you"  
"Jean, please bring him in"  
  
Jean ran outside to get him. She stopped at the passenger side of his car and helped him get out of the car  
  
"The Professor will see you now"  
  
"Do you think he'll be able to cure me Jean?"  
  
"I know he'll try as hard as he can. Come on"  
  
They walked in the mansion and looked for the Professor, who was nowhere to be seen  
  
"Professor, where are you?"  
  
"I'm up here; please bring Duncan up to my study so I can talk to him privately"  
  
Jean helped Duncan up the stairs and down the hall to where the Professor's main study was. He was waiting outside his door  
  
"Hello Duncan"  
  
"Hello sir"  
  
"Duncan, I'd like to talk to you alone, if you would please come with me"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Jean, you can wait out here if you would like. But please, it's very important I talk to Duncan alone"  
  
"Yes Professor"  
  
With that the Professor and Duncan stepped into the study and Duncan closed the door behind him. Jean knew that the Professor was referring to her telepathic abilities, which she could use to sort of eavesdrop on the conversation. She waited outside for five minutes before Scott Summers came up; he looked at Jean and waved  
  
"Hey Jean why are you waiting outside the Professor's study?"  
  
"Because Duncan's in there talking to him"  
  
"Duncan?"  
  
Jean nodded  
  
"Duncan Mathews?"  
  
Jean nodded again  
  
"Why would Duncan be talking to the Professor?"  
  
"Because Duncan might be a mutant"  
  
"Duncan might be a... mutant?"  
  
Jean again nodded. Bobby Drake poked his head out of his room  
  
"What about Duncan Mathews?"  
  
"He might be a mutant Bobby"  
  
"Duncan? The supreme pretty boy of our high school might be a mutant?"  
  
Jean and Scott nodded  
  
"Wow. That's certainly unexpected"  
  
They all waited outside the Professors study. Each of them knew that the outcome of that conversation could have severe ramifications on the entire team.  
  
Chapter 3: Answers  
  
Duncan was sitting in front of the Professors study just staring out into space. What was happening to him, and more importantly, why was this happening to him.  
  
"Duncan, I need you to pay attention"  
  
The Professor's voice startled Duncan who let out a slight yelp  
  
"I'm sorry sir I wasn't paying attention"  
"I know, I need you to relax and close your eyes please"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just trust me please"  
Duncan uneasily did as the Professor asked. The Professor rolled up in his wheelchair and put his hand on Duncan's head. The Professor went through Duncan's mind, probing it for any information that might help him help Duncan. After a few moments the Professor felt what he was looking for. Duncan had the X-gene, the gene that separated regular humans from the mutants  
  
"Duncan, you can open your eyes now"  
  
"It felt like you just read my entire body"  
  
"In a way I did. Duncan... you might not like what I am going to tell you"  
"Did you find out what's wrong with me?"  
"Well, there is nothing wrong with you"  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Duncan, you're a mutant"  
  
"NO! I can't be a mutant; I'm a normal human being, not some freak"  
  
"We are not freaks Duncan, we are the next line in human evolution"  
  
"We? You mean you're a mutant too?"  
  
"Everyone who resides in this mansion is a mutant Duncan, everyone, including..."  
  
"Jean. Jean can't be a mutant; she looks just like a normal girl"  
  
"Duncan, we all look alike... well, not all of us. But for the most part we look just like humans"  
  
"Professor, how can I be a mutant? I'm a senior in high school; these things just don't happen to people like me"  
  
"Interesting you asked me that Duncan, because I was going to ask you something like that. Most of us manifest our mutant powers at puberty, but some of us, like you don't show your abilities until a little later in life. Duncan... were you a late bloomer?"  
  
"I don't understand what you mean sir"  
  
"I mean did you hit puberty at a later age then most of the other children? Did your voice change later in life then most, did it take awhile for you to lose your baby fat, stuff like that"  
  
"What do you mean? I'm a star athlete, I'm all man..."  
  
"Duncan, I want this to go the easy way. I'm telepathic, I can, and I WILL read your mind to give me the answers I want if you don't"  
  
Duncan looked into the older mans eyes and knew he was telling the truth  
  
"Fine... Yes it took my body longer to change then most of my friends. My voice did not change until my junior year, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"In most cases nothing. But in some cases a late coming into adulthood could also push back when your x-gene becomes active, this is your case"  
  
"So I'm really a mutant?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Duncan began to cry again. Things were moving to fast for him. When he woke up this morning he was the same person he had always been. But now he was a mutant, how would he tell his parents. He thought about something else for a moment before he asked the Professor  
  
"Professor, what does my x-gene do?"  
  
"To be perfectly honest I do not know. Your muscle growth indicates something in the area of super-strength but that could be speculation"  
  
"Super-strength... maybe this mutant thing isn't so bad after all"  
  
"Duncan, I need to talk to your parents as soon as possible, use the phone on my desk and call them please"  
"Why do you need to talk to them?"  
  
"Because I want to enroll you in the school"  
"What you mean leave my house and move here?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I don't want to do that"  
  
"I think that is something that your parents should have a say in, please call them"  
  
Duncan sighed and picked up the phone. His parents were worried because he wasn't home and hadn't called to tell them he was safe. He told them everything was alright and that he needed them to come to the Institute now.  
"They said they would be here in twenty minutes"  
  
"Excellent... Bobby you can stop trying to listen through the door, we are done"  
  
Bobby creaked his head in and blushed  
  
"I told you he would know that you were trying to listen in on they're conversation Bobby"  
  
"Oh stuff it Scott"  
  
Bobby looked at Duncan and said  
  
"Welcome to Mutant High"  
  
Chapter 4: The Decision  
  
Those twenty minutes went by very slowly for Duncan. He was afraid of telling his parents that he was a mutant, afraid that after all he had done to get them to be proud of him they would toss him aside because of what he now was. Scott looked at Duncan and sighed. The two of them had never seen eye-to-eye, mostly because of Jean, and now he was a mutant too. This could bring about a slew of problems. At the same time he could not toss Duncan aside. Duncan's powers were just emerging, and it was his responsibility to help Duncan because Scott was the senior member of the team. That would only happen if Duncan joined the X-Men. The odds were high of that happening but nothing was certain yet. Duncan was staring at the window when he saw his parent's car pull up and he breathed hard when they got out of the car. This could be the hardest thing he would ever have to do.  
  
"Duncan, your parents are here"  
  
"I know Jean; I'll come down in a second"  
  
"Come down to the living room, that's were we talk to all the prospective students and their parents"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Duncan slowly walked down the steps and into the living room where his parents and the Professor were talking. His mother was the first to notice him and she screamed, then his father looked and his eyes widened  
  
"Hi mom, hi dad"  
  
"Duncan, my baby, what happened to you?"  
  
Duncan's mother ran up and hugged her son  
  
"Are you okay?"  
"Kind of, have you told them yet Professor?"  
  
"No Duncan I haven't. I thought that would be something you would want to tell them yourself"  
  
Duncan breathed in deeply  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm a mutant"  
  
Duncan's mother almost fainted but his father was there to keep her up. Since she was in no position to speak it was his father who asked  
  
"How could you be a mutant? Your mother and I are not mutants"  
  
"Mr. Matthews, all of my students here, including myself, are first generation mutants. The gene that makes us mutants is in no way traced to our lineage"  
  
"Oh. Well then Professor Xavier, why did you ask me and my wife over?"  
  
"I want your son to stay at the institute and learn how to use his gifts to benefit all mankind, human and mutant"  
  
"Why would he need to stay here, we live in Bayville"  
  
"This is true Mr. Matthews. But it would be much easier for Duncan to stay here instead of having to drive whenever we had a training session"  
  
Bobby decided to speak up  
  
"Training session, yeah that worked on my parents too"  
  
"Ignore him"  
  
Duncan's mother had come too and heard everything. She looked at her son and asked  
  
"Honey, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I want to forget all this happened mom. I don't want to be a mutant, I want to just be regular Duncan Matthews. How am I supposed to stay on the team looking like this? I look like I've injected myself with hundreds of steroids. That's what I want to do mom. But I know that I have to stay here and learn what to do with my powers"  
  
"Duncan, it is possible that you will learn how to control your mass and make you look less... steroid injected. Until then I can provide you with an image maker which will make it appear to everyone that you look exactly like you did at the end of school today"  
  
"So I can still play football?"  
  
"You can still play football"  
  
"That's great news Professor"  
  
Duncan's father had to ask the Professor something  
  
"How much does it cost for my son to attend your school Professor?"  
  
"It is free to attend the school Mr. Matthews. As you can see by the size of this house I am a very rich man, I do not need other money. Also, do not worry about meals or anything like that, it is all taken care of"  
  
"Will my baby get his own room?"  
  
"Mother"  
  
"Well your our only son Duncan, you've never had to share a room with anyone before, so you should find out if you have to get used to it now"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Matthews. Duncan will get his own room in the boy's wing, we have several empty right now for him"  
  
"Well, I guess if he wants to stay here we have nothing against it"  
  
"Thanks mom"  
  
"Well Duncan, we'll go back to the house and pack up your stuff"  
  
"Okay dad, I'll walk you to your car"  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, thank you for meeting with me"  
  
"No Professor, thank you for helping our son through this difficult time"  
  
"It's a pleasure Mrs. Matthews"  
  
The Matthews family left the building leaving the Professor, Scott, Jean, and Bobby all in the living room.  
  
"Well Bobby, looks like you've got someone else to taunt now"  
  
"Yeah, lucky me, he's one of the most popular kids in school too"  
  
Scott and Bobby looked at each other and laughed  
  
"I can't believe he's a mutant Professor"  
  
"Well Jean, it was hard for all of us to believe what we were when it happened to us. Give it time and it will sink in"  
  
The Matthews were saying goodbye to Duncan when he asked  
  
"Mom, dad, are you upset that I'm a mutant"  
"No"  
  
"Of course not. You're our son sweetie, and we would love you no matter what"  
  
"It looks like you'll need to go shopping for new clothes tomorrow son"  
  
"Yeah dad, but if you could just bring sweats and other clothing that can stretch. The image inducer that the Professor said he would give me should take care of the rest. And please don't forget my computer and all that stuff"  
  
"Oh Honey, I'll miss you so much"  
  
"Mom I'll only be a phone call away, or a twenty minute drive. Now, the sooner you go the sooner you get back"  
  
"We love you son"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
They drove off and Duncan walked into the house, ready to start a new chapter in his life.  
  
Chapter 5: Emotions  
  
Duncan was slow to walk into the living room. After all, if this was going to be his new home he would have to take a look around to get a feel for it. When he finally made it back into the living room he noticed that all eyes were on him. Duncan smiled at Jean and asked  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"Well I would like to run some tests on your body to see exactly what your mutation is. But that would not be a wise thing to do today since it's obvious that you're at your maximum capacity for surprises"  
  
"Yeah, it's not every day that your old life is over and you start a new one"  
  
"A new life full of wonderful possibilities that normal humans could only dream of, it is hard at first Duncan, but give it a few days"  
  
"Thanks Jean"  
"Jean, why don't you talk Duncan for a walk around the school"  
  
"That's a great idea Professor"  
  
"One problem, I don't look that presentable, and none of you look quite my size"  
  
Someone walked in the room  
  
"I can fix that"  
  
Duncan turned his head to the direction of the new voice and gasped. There was a hunched over blue figure standing right in front of him  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"Duncan, this is one of the teachers at the school. Coincidentally he used to work at Bayville, you remember Mr. McCoy don't you?"  
  
"Mr. McCoy? This is where you went after the incident at the school?"  
  
"When one is a mutant, where else would they turn, right Duncan"  
  
"Yeah... I guess so"  
  
"Anyways, I have some clothes that should fit your new form quite comfortably, if you would accompany me to my room"  
  
"Okay, lead the way"  
  
Duncan and Hank left the living room leaving everyone else alone again  
  
"Well, I shall return up to my study and look up more on Duncan's abilities"  
  
"I'm going to go back to my room and play video games, or maybe bug Jubilee some. You two don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, I won't be able to get it on camera"  
  
"Drake..."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Get lost"  
  
"You're the boss cyke"  
  
Bobby left up to do god only knows what leaving the two senior members of the team alone. Scott walked up to Jean and placed his hand on her shoulder  
  
"You alright Jean?"  
  
"I still can't believe all this is happening"  
  
"You're not the only one Jean. Imagine how Duncan feels"  
  
"He called us freaks Scott; just because we are different he called us freaks"  
  
"I remember you doing the same thing when you found out"  
  
"I was so naïve, and I didn't want to leave my parents... Oh Scott, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that"  
  
"It's okay Jean, I still have my baby brother"  
  
Jean hugged Scott for awhile; they looked at each other and made the motions to kiss. Jean pulled away and looked at the ground  
  
"I'd better go see if Duncan's ready to take the tour of the school. Bye Scott"  
  
"Bye Jean... Bye"  
  
Kurt walked in the mansion  
  
"Hello? Is anyone home?"  
  
"Hey Kurt"  
  
"Oh Scott, what's up?"  
  
"Well, we have a new student"  
  
"A new student, who is it?"  
  
"Follow me to the danger room and I'll tell you on the way. I need to blow off some steam"  
  
Scott and Kurt walked to the elevator and went to the lower levels of the basement.  
  
Chapter 6: First Kiss  
  
It was nightfall by the time that Duncan had finished moving in all his stuff into his new room. Jean stopped by as he was putting stuff in his dresser.  
  
"How do you like your new room?"  
  
"It's a lot bigger then my room at home. Hey Jean..."  
"Yes Duncan"  
  
"Thanks for the tour of the school; it's a really cool place. I think I might like it here"  
  
"You will, you just need to give it time to sink in. If you need anything just ask. Scotts right across the hall and Bobby's your neighbor"  
  
"They seem to spend a lot of time together"  
  
"Scott and Bobby? They are almost never together, you just happened to catch them at a time where they were. Usually they can't stand each other. But Bobby respects Scott and Scott is rather fond of Bobby's childish pranks"  
  
"So... there not an item?"  
  
"You think Scott and Bobby are gay?"  
  
"Well not necessarily Bobby"  
  
"Just Scott?"  
  
"It makes sense. He has no girlfriend and yet all the women at the school swoon over him, I just figured..."  
  
"Well you figured wrong. Scott just has high standards; it shows that he has class"  
  
"Jean I didn't mean it in a way to be cruel"  
  
"Well it sure sounds like you did. Oh and Duncan, you might be super-strong or whatever the hell your power is, but you are not invincible. Scott can punch a hole through a mountain. It would be in your best interest not to piss him off. Goodnight"  
  
Jean closed the door hard leaving Duncan all alone in his room  
  
"Smooth move Matthews"  
  
Jean was standing outside still seething with rage when Scott was coming up from a danger room session. He looked over and saw Jean  
  
"What are you doing here Jean?"  
  
"Just being mad at Duncan"  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He thought you and Bobby were lovers"  
  
"Me and Drake?"  
  
Scott began to chuckle which puzzled Jean  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Just the thought of me and Drake being anything, especially an item"  
  
"You're not mad that Duncan thought you were Gay?"  
  
"Jean, people will think what they want, I can't change that. I know the type of person that I am and I know who I'm in love with"  
  
"And who would that be"  
  
"Who else Jean, you"  
  
Jean and Scott finally kissed after years of knowing each other and living together. Duncan saw the whole thing and while he was mad that he couldn't get Jean he was happy that she was happy, even if it was with a loser like Summers. He decided to go to sleep. Outside the two had finally finished they're lip lock and were staring at each other  
  
"Well... we finally did it"  
  
"Yeah, we did"  
  
"It felt good Jean"  
  
"I know. Well, goodnight Scott"  
  
"Goodnight Jean"  
  
Scott watched Jean run down the hall and smiled. He knew that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. With that he got ready to take a shower.  
  
Epilogue: Brick  
  
Duncan did indeed have super human strength just as the Professor had hypothesized the day prior. Fortunately for Duncan his skills at controlling his muscles quickly grew to the point where he could look like he had worked out more instead of taking steroids. He and Jean decided to remain friends because it was stupid to let something as trivial as Jean falling in love with Scott get in the way of that friendship. Duncan and Scott actually became friends as well; although they never spent a lot of time together they would talk and joke around with each other. Duncan actually became really good friends with Bobby and began to have a relationship with Rahne. Everything was like it had been before Duncan became a member of the team, just with one more member of it. The super strong mutant code-named Brick.  
  
The End 


End file.
